I Only Wanted to Wish Her a Happy Halloween
by RapRockandBritishAccents
Summary: Oneshot by AvengedRomantic: “Oi, Mikan, wake up! Jason is going to get you!” “Hn. I was just coming to wish you a Happy Halloween, Pumpkin. " "You looked at my panties again!" And so, Mikan suffers through a night of horror movies
1. Chapter 1

_Call the neighbor kids with trashcan lids and buckets on their heads,_

_Cuz I'm telling you we're gunna need a little help tonight._

"How about Ripped Apart?" Hotaru thumbed the movie with an eager look on her face.

"Nah, Friday the 13th is better," Ruka protested and pulled out another movie and the two stared at one another.

"Fine, but only if you wake Mikan up," Hotaru gestured towards the sleeping brunette. "I'll get my crab flavored popcorn."

"That's creepy," he muttered, "Oi, Mikan, wake up! Jason is going to get you!"

The blond jumped back as the brunette sat up with a bloodcurdling scream. Hotaru laughed to herself as she plopped down on the floor and started the movie.

:"Hotaru, this movie is scary!" Mikan whined right before Jason appeared on the screen. The girl screamed at the top of her lungs, causing Ruka to laugh louder.

"No it's not. I can turn on My Bloody Valentine if you prefer. At least this one is a classic," more dead bodies appeared on the screen and Mikan shivered to herself.

"At least turn the lights on!" they were in pitch darkness as Jason slaughtered.

"No," Hotaru growled as blood flew across the screen.

"Then open the window!" Mikan cried, her eyes wide and terrified.

"In a few hours, after we watch My Blood Valentine I will," Hotaru calmly told her… servant.

"But," Mikan trailed off at the cold look in her friend's eyes. She remained silent, only screaming occasionally as the movie dwindles to a bloody finale.

Soon Halloween Two was popped into the cassette and Hotaru devoured the movie as it continued.

"Do we really have to stay up all night watching HORROR movies? Can't we watch the Sound of Music or something?" Mikan whined but Hotaru ignored her.

"Obviously not," Ruka responded as a corpse thudded into view.

A knock sounded on the door, and Mikan yelped. "Salvation!"

_**"Police, police, he's here! He's-" the women screamed into the phone as someone appeared in the bathroom behind her. She ran out towards her front door, throwing it open to reveal-**_

Mikan opened the door and saw a gruesome zombie staring at her. Bits of dead flesh clung to the gruesome figure. She opened her mouth and screamed the loudest, shrillest scream she had ever let loose.

The zombie's hands reached up and pulled off it's head, revealing Yuu's shocked face. "I'm sorry Mikan!" he gasped. "Hotaru invited me to watch the movie with you guys!"

"It's fine Yuu," the girl weakly said and heard the _Click_ of Hotaru's camera as the girl snapped a picture of Yuu leaning over Mikan.

"Now I just need to sell this to Natsume," she said aloud.

_So hey man, check this out,_

_Downtown's a riot and something's spreading through the crowd,_

_Try channel 9, I'm pretty sure they're heading straight for this part of town,_

_I can't be certain, I swear I hear them just outside,_

_There's no way that this is real,_

_So COUNT ME IN_

Mikan groaned, her face burning with embarrassment as she stood. "Hotaru, really, who else did you invite?" she mumbled and Hotaru shrugged.

"Plenty of people for a good party," all of them, Ruka included, sweatdropped as she went back to munching on her crab flavored popcorn.

Soon Halloween 2 was completed and Hotaru turned on some movie about zombies. Mikan didn't recognize the title, but it was about zombies killing and eating people. Soon there was only one human left on earth.

Mikan screamed at the blood and horror of the movie before going to let her friends in. There was a witch, another zombie, two cats, and Koko curiously resembled Chucky the human killing doll.

_Call the neighbor kids with trashcan lids and buckets on their heads,_

_Cuz I'm telling you, we're gunna need a little help tonight._

_So grab something sharp,_

_Find some cover,_

_Kill the lights and nail the back door shut,_

_This isn't funny anymore, _

_Oh no, this means war…_

Hotaru calmly feasted on her crab popcorn as she ignored her friend's whimpers. She had invented a bag of popcorn that automatically refilled when it ran low, and she was happy. To Hotaru, nothing was better then unlimited _crab_ popcorn and a horror movie marathon. It was paradise.

_Don't take this the wrong way,_

_But I'd much rather choke and die then sit alone and fall without a fight,_

_So call the neighbor kids with trashcan lids and buckets on their heads,_

_Cuz I'm telling you, we're gunna need a little help tonight._

_So call the neighbor kids with trash can lids and buckets on their heads_

**"**_**No, don't open the window! He'll be there!" the woman screamed, her eyes going wide as her friend turned and went to the window.**_

_**"I just want some light in here. The power's out so it's too dark," the storm outside raged on but the women didn't care as she threw open the window. A gruesome headless figure was sitting there, a low chuckle coming from its throat. Both of them let out a bloodcurdling scream.**_

__"Hotaru, it's too dark in here! I know you don't want lights, but please let me open the window!" Mikan begged. She was tired of zombies rending people limb from limb.

"Fine idiot," Hotaru watched the movie with eager, avid eyes.

"Yay, thanks!" Mikan scuttled to the window and threw it open to reveal a figure with only a dark stump for a head. The headless person's arms waved wildly as it toppled into the room.

_And there she was,_

_Glaring through olive eyes and chalk-white skin_

_I want you to know that I won't be holding back tonight._

_She stole my heart, I'll be taking hers with a long dark now,_

_Look at the bright side it's not like she had one there to start._

"Kill it Hotaru, kill it!" however, even the inventor was too surprise to move as the figure groaned.

"Oww, you idiot!" a muffled voice grumbled and everyone frowned, trying to recognize the muffled voice.

"Natsume!" Mikan shrieked as Natsume completed pulling his shirt over his head. The boy stared at his girlfriend with confused eyes. "You evil, stupid, pervy old man of a jerk! You scared me! I hate you, I hate you, I HATE you," she screeched and everyone winced.

"Hn. I was just coming to wish you a Happy Halloween. I was tugging on this shirt because someone tried to egg me on the way over Pumpkins," everyone thought he was calling her by an endearing name until Mikan screeched.

_So grab something sharp,_

_Find some cover,_

_Kill the lights and nail the back door shut,_

_This isn't funny anymore,_

_Oh no, this means war…._

_And something tells me its gunna be a long night._

_Cuz I'm telling you, we're gunna need a little help tonight._

_So call the neighbor kids with trash can lids and buckets on their heads,_

"You stupid PERVERT! How dare you look at my panties!: Mikan screamed even louder then the entire _academy_ thought possible.

"I don't need to look at them when I was the one who bought them."

"You arrogant, conceited jerk!"

"At least it's not strawberries this time."

"AAARG."

"It was skeletons last night."

"Did you sneak into my room when I was sleeping again?"

_Cuz I'm telling you, we're gunna need a little help tonight._

"…"

"NATSUME!"

"Hn."

"Why were you in my room?"

"Hn."

"Did you do something to me? Natsume, why are you so quiet? Natsume? Natsume! Did you take advantage of me?"

"Hn."

"You didn't thank God,"

"I never said that."

_Cuz I'm telling you, we're gunna need a little help tonight._

"I am going to kill you Natsume Hyuuga."

"Hn."

"Natsume… I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU, I HATE-"

"Still hating me?"

"Why the hell did you just kiss me?

_Cuz I'm telling you, we're gunna need a little help tonight._

"Hn."

"Natsume!"

"What, pumpkins?"

"Will you kiss me again?"

"He kissed her again, that's so sweet. Wait, where did Ruka and Hotaru go?"

_Click._ "This should make some good picture money."

"Were you making out with Ruka, Hotaru?"

"Nonoko, Anna, Koko, and Yuu, do you want me to parade these pictures of you wearing seashells instead of bathing suits around the school."

"Point taken."

"Hey, the two couples are kissing again!"

"Say another word and I'll kill you Koko," Hotaru and Natsume said at the same time.

_So call the neighbor kids with trash can lids and buckets on their heads,_

_Cuz I'm telling you, we're gunna need a little help tonight._

**You like? I liked. :D it was fun to type it as a conversation and leave the rest up to your imagination.**

**So, how was my story?**

**Please let me know.**

**The song is Zombies at my Neighbors.**

**All credit goes to Single File for the song.**

**The story idea is mine.**

**The actually chapters, location and everything recognizable belongs to the following:**

***Creator of Gakuen Alice**

***Various movies mentioned**

**And to our favorite clown like doll, Chucky, who will haunt you in your sleep if you don't watch the movie.**

**Please review.**

**~AAR**


	2. AN

**Author's Note**

Hey guys, it's AAR. I will be moving my oneshots over to my other account, _AvengedRomantic_, as this old account is shared with a friend.

It will also have a wide variety of other stories on there, so take a peek. If you have any questions, PM me at either account and I'll be sure to talk. My beta work will resume, now that I have the scholarship I've been working on (squeal) and my work has improved. If you would like to see _revised_ versions of these stories (but not Tear's Don't Fall, I'm ditching that one completely) you can go there. These old, non revised stories will remain, unless FF(dot)net has a rule somewhere that it can't happen. They will change plently, with the base and all the humor and the cuteness there, but they will be slightly longer, as well as more pleasing to read.

Thank you for everything.

`AAR


End file.
